le nectar de l'enfer
by Mystic-woods
Summary: Et si Edward n'était pas végétarien quand il a rencontré Bella ? Le cours de l'histoire en serais totalement chamboulé n'est-ce pas ? Bella Edward
1. Chapter 1

**_coucou! Voici ma ppremière fanfic Edward Bella, et si Edward avit rencontré Bella et qu'il était non-végétarien cette fois ? En joy ! :-) _**

POV bella

j'en avait marre de charlie ! Cela faisait a peine 3 semaine que j'etais chez lui et deja il m e reprochait de ne pas sortir m'amuser avec mes -amis- ... je n'en avais que quelques uns mais je m'ettonais que mon pere ,de nature aussi solitaire que moi, soit surpris du fait que je reste a la maison etudier au lieu de sortir. Pour eviter encore un de ses sermons ce matin, je decidais de lui annoncer avec -un air faussement rejoui- que j'allais faire du shopping avec des amies. Rien de tout cela n'etait vrai mais j'occuperais mon temps a la bibliotheque et au moins ça rassurerait mon père. A cette nouvelle son visage s'eclaira :

- D'accord Bella mais quand meme attention ...

- Oui Char... Papa ! tu me connais je suis prudente

La mine qu'il affichait en cet instant etait tellement enjouée que je me sentais tres mal de lui debiter un tel courus sous la pluie et, arrivée dans l'habitacle, je demarrais le plus vite possible comme si la vitesse effacerais mon sentiment de culpabilité...

POV edward

il etait la... je le sentais... je devais l'atteindre avant qu'il arrive au bord de l'autoroute. Son odeur n'etait pas particulierement allechante mais il me fallait tenir jusqu'a ma prochaine halte... la gorge me brulait et le venin affluait dans ma me concentrais et fermais les yeux pour trouver sa trace... un randonneur ... je sondais dans son esprit, ancien prisonnier pour avoir battu sa femme. Enfin j'avais trouvé une proie! les criminels etaient rares a Forks et je ne pouvais pas attendre la prochaine grande ville pour me nourrir d'un quelconque coupable. Ma methode etait simple : reperer la proie, analyser son esprit et y trouver un fait impardonnable qui justifierais mon attaque et enfin me nourrir. une fois ce randonneur repéré je ma lançais dans une course folle qui depassait bien la vitesse maximale de ces pauvres humains, trop tard il avait atteint l'autoroute et attendait la prochaine voiture qui pourrait l'emener plus pres de la civilisation . Trop tard ... il etait arrivé sur la route goudronnée mais j'avais tellement soif que plus aucun argument ne me ramena a la raison . je courrais de plus belle et priais silenscieusement pour qu'aucune voiture n'arrive. j'approchais doucement et attrapais le corp du randonneur pour l'emmener ves le coeur de la foret... je choisi de traverser la route pour atteindre le recherches de la police les ammeneraient surement a croire qu'il etait mort en tombant. je pris mon elan pour traverser la route et m'elançais, c'est la que sa voiture me percuta... je ne ressentais aucune douleur mais ne pouvais bouger un membre, paralysé par l'esprit impenetrable de la conductrice.

- oh mon dieu ! amorça-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, vous n'avez rien ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**et voilà le seconde chapitre ! Merci a chatoncharmarmant sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas publié** ;) **je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous ddécevoir! Pour me faire plaisir lâchez tout vos reviews !enjoy**_

* * *

_POV bella _

_ je conduisais tranquilement sur l'autoroute pluvieuse de la petite bourgade de Forks, laissant mes pensées divaguer au loin. Je faisais le point sur tout ce qui c'etait passé depuis mon arrivée il y'avait de cela trois semaines, certes on m'avait bien accueilli au lycée mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Mon souhait à moi était de me fondre dans cette masse compacte qu'était le lycée. A part Angela Webber, la fille du pasteur, aucun autre élève ne m'avait adressé la parole sans être motivé par une curiosité quasi malsaine. Mes doigts se resserrerent sur le volant au souvenir des remarques que j'avais entendues au détours des couloirs. Je detestais être au centre de l'attention et certain l'avaient remarqué tres rapidement alors que je refusais, poliment mais sechement , à Eric qu'il publie un article sur moi dans le journal du lyccée._

_Mes pensées vagabondaient ainsi lorsque j'aperçu tout a coup une forme sombre sur le bas côté,surement un randonneur égaré. Je commençais a ralentir, comptant bien lui donner les informations nécessaires sans pour autant le prendre en stop.J'atteignais l'endroit ou j'avais aperçu la silouhette mais me rendais compte qu'elle avait disparu. Pensant que la personne avait repris sa route je réappuyais sur la pedale d'acceleration. A ce moment, tout se passa très rapidement: une masse sombre plus que rapide tenta de traverser la route, seulement, ma vieille Chevrolet avait atteint sa vitesse maximale et allais percuter cette forme, je fermais les yeux tellement la peur m'envahissait et tentais desesperement de ralentir en appuyant de toutes mes forces sur la pedale de frein. je percutais alors une masse plus dure que la roche. Terrorisée, je sortais en tremblant du vehicule et courrais vers l'avant. je vis alors un homme allongé sur la chaussée qui me regardait d'une manière plus que destabilisante et qui n'avait pas l'air du tout mal en point. la première chose que je remarquais était ses iris rouge cramoisi qui me fixaient intensément. La peur m'envahissait tellement que je ne rougis meme pas et lançais d'un ton paniqué:_

_-Oh mon dieu! vous n'avez rien ?!_

_Il se leva avec une souplesse digne d'un ange et a peine lachais-je un soupir qu'il s'etait deja evanoui dans la foret..._

_il n'y avait aucune trace de choc sur le capot alors que j'aurais juré voir une bosse quelques instants ._

_je scrutais les bois dans l'espoir de revoir ce garçon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais le voir tout ce que je savais c est que j'en avais BESOIN. Je réembarquais dans ma vieille voiture me disant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé et qu'il serait resté s'il avait besoin d'aide. Je repartais non sans sentir une presence dans les bois. Je me sermonnais interieurement . C'etait du delire ! il etait parti en coupant et la prochaine maison etait celle... Des Cullen... _

_POV edward_

_j'etais un monstre... J'avais failli la tuer, elle, si frele et fragile... Je courrais de plus en plus vite, essayant de chasser son odeur de mon esprit. Cette idée me trottais dans la tete depuis quelques mois mais cet accident scella mon sort et precipita ma descision, j'irais voir Carlisle et m'exuserais, j'accepterais enfin ce regime vegetarien pour le bien de tout ceux que je pourais croiser sur mon chemin plus tard. Apres tout, qui etais-je pour punir les hommes, meme de la pire espece? Je resterais avec lui et m'adapterais a ce regime alimentaire qui me semblait peu ragoutant. Je reverrais enfin ma famille, Alice, Esmée,Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper, je souriais a cette pensée et me rendis compte qu'il m'avaient vraiment manqué. J'avais été stupide de m'en aller, de fuir comme un lâche alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'a m'aider... On peut dire que je venais d'achever ma phase ado rebelle et que j'acceptais de me ranger. Serais-je à la hauteur? je l'esperais plus que tout au monde... Si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait sérré a la vue de l'immense batisse blanche qui m'etait si familiére. Alice avait surement du avoir une vision car ils apparurent tous sur le perron, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, m'invitant a rentrer a la maison_

* * *

_._


	3. Chapter 3

_coucou :-) me voila pour un autre chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira . Je compte avancer dans mon histoire en utilisant seulement le POV bella pour la moment :-) _

_je veux qu'edward garde sa part de mystère hihihi ^^ *rire sadique*_

_bon je vous laisse profiter:-) _

_enjoy !_

* * *

_PS: vous en supplie apuyez sur le petit bouton de review ! et parlez de la fic a plein de monde mes poulettes(et poulets s'il daignent se montrer) *regard de chat potté*_

_les perso appartiennet a SM_

* * *

_La journée n'avait pas été très productive, moi qui pensait que la bibliothèque me calmerait... J'avais la tete dans les nuages depuis cette rencontre de la matinée et meme cet endroit rempli de livre n'avait pas réussi a ma calmer alors que d'habitude si... Mike Newton n'arretait pas de m'harceler de messages depuis que j'avais dit, pour le consoler de sa rupture avec Jessica Satnley, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait. Bien evidemment il avait prit cela pour des avances et ne m'avait pas laché depuis, je pensais sérieusement appeler mon meilleur ami Jacob pour qu'il lui explique une bonne fois pour toute que je n'etais pas interessé je sais, vous allez me dire: mais où est passé ton courage ?_

_Eh bien a ce moment là je n'en avais pas encore..._

_Jacob, etait depuis mon enfance, celui qui me protégeais de tout ... Meme si je n'etais pas souvent a Forks auparavant, mes cours séjours pendant les vacances lui avaient suffi pour nourir un amour inconditionnel envers moi. Ce n'est qu'a l'âge de mes 15 ans que j'ai eu le courage de lui dire que je ne ressentais pas la meme chose. Même si cela avait été dur pour lui, il s'était fait une idée et avait finalement retrouvé l'amour dans les bras de Leah Clearwater. Nous avions enfin retrouvé une relation équilibrée. Il m'aimait comme sa soeur et cela etait loin de me deplaire, au contraire._

_je decidais d'arreter de penser et de me concentrer sur le travail d'anglais que j'avais a rendre pour le début de la semaine. Nous avions à rédiger une dissertation sur notre livre favori et c'est sans hésiter que je me tournais vers les hauts de hurlevent . Je connaissais ce bouquin sur le bout des doigts et mon travail fut bouclé en moins d'une heure. Je fus tout de meme deçue d'avoir été si rapide car cette distraction m'avait permi d'oublier quelques temps ma préocupation principale:qui était-ce ?_

_Certes je n'étais ici que depuis quelques temps , mais je savais très bien que personne ne venait a Forks volontairement et c'est pour cela que les familles qui habaitaient ici restaient inchangée depuis plus de soixante ans. je savais qu'il etait different et cela se reconaissais a son teint pale et a ses yeux rouge, sa beauté etait également fascinante. je me trouvais stupide de penser a cet person'e alors qu'elle m'avait fuie en courant et je decidais de rentrer a la maison preparer le repas. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte je vis que mon père affichait un air paniqué . dés qu'il me vit, son expression se radoucit un peu, laissant place a un regard désaprobateur ._

_-Bella ! tu m'a fait un de ces peurs ! pourquoi tu ne repondais pas ?!_

_-Papa calme toi je suis là. mon telephone n'avait plus de batterie, tu n'avais pas a t'inquiéter _

_- je sais cherie mais on a retrouvé un corps en contrebat de l'autoroute, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé_

_Immédiatement je pensais a ma rencontre de la matinée ._

_- Oh ... eh bien je vais rester prudente je te le promet _

_Le reste du week end s'écoula tranquilement, lundi matin je me dirigeais vers mon cours de bio et fut soulagée de voir que Mike ne se tenait pas_ dvant_ ma paillasse. Mais quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis Alice Cullen sur le siège a coté du mien !Arrivée a ma place je vis Alice se tourner vers moi, me sourire et me dire : _

_-merci..._

_après ces propos elle s'en alla avant que le prof Banner arrive._


	4. Chapter 4

_je salut les girls ! ( boys ?) Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

_kyssou : heureuse de voir que tu me suis et que tu aime ! j'éspère ne pas te décevoir et j'aimerais vraiment que tu t'inscribe sur FF. Biz_

_melissaaa: merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, il me touche énormément :-) j'essaye de publier au moins chaque semaine meme si pour le chapter 3 j'ai mis bcp plus de temps a cause d'une panne d'inspiration mais si je peut te donner un conseil inscris toi et met ma fic en alerte pour voir quand je poste . Biz _

_Je ne me lasserais pas de vous repeter que j'ai besoin de reviews pour avancer et ne pas me sentir seule ! j'ai besoin de critiques ( constructives biensur) pour avancer et sans reviews je ne peux pas savoir ce que les lecteurs attendent de moi. _

_Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire la suite _

_Enjoy :-) _

_ Tous ces fabuleux personnages appartiennent à SM_

_- Alors si on observe la cellule d'oignon on peut voir que le processus est déjà en marche, je vous prie de rajouter une goutte d'acide ascorbique sur votre echantillon et d'ecrire sur votre feuille de TP le protocle et la conclusion. Mademoiselle Swan ? mon cours est-il si ennuyeux que ça ? ou alors vous estimez vous trop douée ?_

_-Non biensur que non ... Exusez moi mr. Banner ._

_-Remetez vous au travail et tachez de rester concentrée_

_Je baissai la tête, rouge de honte et de colére. Bien sur que j'étais trop douée pour ce cours de biologie avancée ! On avait étudié ce programme il y a un an a Phoenix, comme quoi les vieilles contrées sont toujours en retard. Derrière moi, j'entendais les gloussements de cette garce de Jessica Stanley et si j'avais pu, je lui aurais fait manger toutes les racines d'oignon de la classe. _

_Mais je décidais de reporter mes projets de vengeance pour plus tard et de me concentrer sur ce qui me préoccupais le plus en ce moment : Alice Cullen._

_Elle et sa famille ne fréquentaient jamais les autres élèves et restaient entre eux alors pourquoi était elle venue me remercier alors que je n'avais rien fait pour elle ? _

_Le bruit de la sonnerie me tira de mes réveries et je rassemblais mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la sortie. A ce moment là, Jessica Stanley me fonça dedans et je m'etalais par terre._

_-Oh ! desolée Bella je ne t'avais pas vue... fait un peu attention quand tu marche ! s'écria-t-elle._

_-C'est ça Stanley , pas grave..._

_- ah et au fait, chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille, t'approche pas de Mike sinon je te fait bouffer tes bouquins._

_- Ecoute, je ne m'interesse pas à lui et puis de toute façon vous n'etes plus ensemble alors même si je m'interressais a lui, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, ce n'est pas a toi de décider qui il fréquente. répondis-je d'un ton qui me paraissais le plus calme possible._

_- J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année et je veux l'avoir dans la poche au cas où... mais tant mieux si tu ne l'aime pas... sinon t'aurait pris cher..._

_- Excuse moi Jessica, tu compte me faire peur avec tes talons vertigineux et ta jupe trop courte ? lançais-je ,piquée._

_L'idée de répondre aux avances de mike juste pour la faire enrager m'effleura l'esprit mais je me ravisais rapidement pensant que je ferai plus de mal a ce garçon . Malgré le fait qu'il soit collant quelques fois, il était tout de même trés gentil et je n'etais pas le genre de personne qui manipulaient les gens. L'amie de Stanley arriva et mis fin a notre duel de regards. Elle s'appelait Lauren, un autre blonde siliconnée, elle avait été gentille auparavant. Durant mes anciens séjours nous etions plus ou moins proche mais il lui a suffi de deux ans passés avec Jessica pour changer totalement. _

_-Laisse tomber Jess' perd pas ton temps pour elle . lança t'elle_

_- Ouais t'a raison, dit-elle en machant vulgairement son chewing- gum , tu va me le payer Swan..._

_Je ne pris meme pas le temps de répondre, rassemblait mes derniéres affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Je vis alors Alice qui, d'un geste souple et rapide, fit un croche patte a Jessica avant de lançer:_

_-Quand à toi, n'approche plus de Bella sinon moi je te fais bouffer tes extensions._

_Bella ? elle m'avait appellée Bella alors qu'elle ne me conaissait pas ... Mon attention fût vite accaparée par une Jessica échouée sur le carelage du couloir, rouge de honte. Je ne m'empechai pas de pouffer a cette vue et Stanley n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre:_

_-Dé-désolée A-alice ... je savais pas que c'etait ton amie..._

_-c'est pas une raison, déguerpis Stanley_

_-tu...tu sais qui je suis ? lança Jessica, etonnée_

_- ou-oui imita Alice, un sourire mauvais et-et maintenant dé-dégage !_

_Jessica fila a toute allure, essayant tant bien que mal d'arranger sa coiffure et ses vetements._

_-merci, soufflais-je a l'intention d'Alice_

_- Je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas rater unee occasion de lui clouer le bec. Au fait, Alice Cullen fit-elle en me tendant la main._

_-oui tout le monde vous connais ici, repondis-je en serrant la sienne_

_- Je ne me savais pas aussi populaire ! plaisanta-t-elle ._

_- Bella swan ! dis-je lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de me présenter_

_-je sais repondis-t-elle_

_- Comment ?_

_- Eh bien, tu était attendue comme le messie au lycée ! les nouvelles vont vite et pour une fois qu'il y a un peu de changement dans les parages_

_-oh..._

_Un silence qui me semblait genant s'installa entre nous , Alice parut le remarquer parce qu'elle me proposa gentillement de dejeuner avec moi._

_-Avec plaisir! repondis-je , rayonnante de connaitre une personne aussi sympa qu'Angela _

_- Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait plantées là ? rit-elle On risque de tomber sur les restes allez viens !_

_-Oui je te suis, oh mais j'oubliais je devais aussi manger avev Angela Webber... je comprends si tu veux pas rester avec nous ..._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella , je serais ravie de faire connaissance avec __Angela et puis j'en profiterais pour te presenter Jasper ! je te propose qu'on mange tout les quatres ca te va ?_

_-Oui c'est nickel Alice _

_Nous nous dirigeâmes alors dans la cafeteria et je vis angela attablée seule, je remplis rapidement mon plateau mais Alice et Jasper, euc, ne prirent rien , puisqu'ils n'avaient pas faim.._

_On s'assit sous le regard réprobateur des frére et soeur d'Alice et Jasper. _

_- Euh Alice... dis moi..._

_- Oui Bella ?_

_- Rassure moi, ton frere et soeur n'ont pas de permis de port d'armes hein ?!_

_-Non ! pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Parce qu'avec le regard qu'ils me lançent je crois bien que c'est la fin pour moi ce soir ..._

_- areete tes bêtises! s'exclama Alice , morte de rire , meme Jasper qui n'etait pas trés expressif, esquissa un léger sourire._

_-Ils ne sont juste pas habitués, répondis ce dernier en souriant, et si on parlais un peu de vous les filles, quels sont vos projets à la fin du lycée ? _

_- Etudes de journalisme, lancais-je _

_- Et toi Angela ? _

_-Oh , moi, j'adorerais faire de la photographie, lança t-elle timidement, mais je ne pense pas avoir les aptitudes et le talent necessaires _

_Alice se stoppa un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira, elle adressa un sourire amical a Angela _

_- Tu réussira, j'en suis sure _

_en un clin d'oeil, Angela se sentit plus apaisée et la discussion fut joyeuse. Au fil du temps, je commencais réelement a me lier d'amitié avec Alice, connaissant parfaitement tout d'elle sauf sur le sujet de sa famille. Jasper se comportait comme un grand frére et mettait un point d'honneur a aider Angela dans sa recherche de stage dans un atelier de photographe . On ne se voyait presque jamais en dehors des cours, puisqu'Alice et Jasper restaient avec leur famille mais cela ne nous derangeait pas . Ca allait a Ang' puisqu'elle voyait Eric Yorkie et moi je passais tout mon temps libre a la Push avec Jacob, Seth et le reste de leur bande. L'année s'ecoula tranquillement et durant le dernier jour de cours, a la cafet' Angela allait m'annoncer une nouvelle qui changerais a jamais ma vie. Alice et Jasper etaient partis camper pour tout le week end comme ils le faisaient souvent et nous mangeions toutes les deux._

_- Hey Bells tu connait pas la nouvelle ?_

_- Quelle nouvelle Ang' ?_

_- Apparement, le frére d'Alice revient au lycée l'année prochaine. me dit-elle paisiblement ._

_Ma reaction fut tout autre _

_- QUOI ? ALICE A UN AUTRE FRÉRE ?!_

_- oui du calme bella ! fit-elle doucement , j'adorais cette fille, en une seule phrase, elle arrivait a m'apaiser. _

_- Oui... desolée, mais explique moi !_

_- ok... bah ... euh... c'etait y'a 1 an ... son frére Edward Cullen est parti sans un mot, disparu de la circulation, le chef Swan voulait mener un enquête mais les parents d'Alice ont refusés categoriquement, disant qu'ils le retrouveraient eux même..._

_Je buvais ses paroles, fascinée par son récit._

_- et ensuite ? questionnais-je rapidement_

_- Les cullen ont apprit qu'ils etait en Alaska, chez ses tantes et ils n'ont rien fait pour le faire revenir. Apparement Edward est revenu et il sera présent au bal . Finit-elle tranquillement _

_- wouah... fis-je, sonnée, pourquoi Alice ne m'en a pas parlé ? _

_- Je sais pas, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait a un moment, seulement on voyait qu'ils etaient trés proche, toujours collés avec Jasper. Et quand il est parti ... _

_-... ca été dur pour elle... finis-je_

_- mon pére sait que je suis proche d'Alice mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette affaire, dis-je , plus pour moi meme que pour Angela_

_- Il attendait surement que ce soit elle qui le fasse ..._

_-ouais, ecoute je dois y aller, je te revoie lundi soir ? lui dis-je en souriant _

_- QUOI ?! ISABELLA SWAN VIENT AU BAL DE FIN D'ANNÉE ! lança-t-elle faussement choquée_

_- eh oui ! tout ca grâce, ou plutôt a cause, d'une certaine Alice Cullen ! plaisantais-je _

_- je comprens mieux, repondis mon amie, allez repose toi bien et a lundi soir !_

_Je m'engageais sur le chemin du retour sans oublier d'envoyer un message coléreux a Alice:_

_MISS CULLEN ON A INTERET A AVOIR UNE DISCUSSION A TON RETOUR _

_B._

_le week end s'ecoula lentement et lundi matin Alice vint a la maison pour qu'on se prépare, elle essayait de m'eviter, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ma coiffure mais je ne lachai pas prise une fois maquillée et coifée , elle tournait la chaise et je me vis. Wouah 'lice tu a fait un boulot merveilleux ! on dirait presque que je suis belle !_

_-Mais tu est belle me sourit-elle _

_un silence pesant fit alors son entrée..._

_-pourquoi m'avoir caché l'existence de ton frére Alice ? _

_- Bella je voulais pas mais c'est encore dur et je voulais te le presenter ce soir au bal en plus ! pitié Bella m'en veux pas t'es ma meilleure amie ! _

_je fondis comme neige au soleil face a sa déclaration _

_- Oh ma belle toi aussi ! tu sais quoi ?_

_- nan me repondis t-elle la mine triste_

_- eh bien j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton frére ! je suis sûre qu'il est aussi charmant que toi ! _

_- oh Bells je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! _

_- allez on y va c'est l'heure ._

_Durant tout le trajet en voiture, Charlie nous complimenta sur notre beauté et je n'arrivais pas a contenir mes rougissements. Arrivée a la porte du gymnase qui servait de salle de balle, Alice me prit par le coude et me désigna une tignasse chatain au reflets cuivrés de dos._

_-il est là me dit-elle_

_comme s'il nous avait entendu il se retourna et je croisais son regard, ou plutot sa beauté angélique... mais je le reconnus... c'etait ... oh mon dieu... Lui _

_Alors ? fleurs ou tomates pourries ? un chap. bcp plus long que d'hab et pour le coup j'etait vraiment inspirée alors je vous le poste tout de suite ^^ please reviewez j'en ai BESOIN ! a plus ;) _

_Mystic-W_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre arrive et j'éspére que vos commentaires resterons aussi élogieux que depuis le début. Ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous me soutenez et croyez moi je fait de mon mieux ;) _

_merci a cricou86 de me suivre et je vous demande , encore et toujours de me commenter. Je sais que pour bcp de personnes c'est une perte de temps mais j'ai besoin de vos avis pour avancer alors n'hesitez pas a poster tout ce que vous voulez me dire ! sans plus attendre je vous laisse a la lecture :-) enjoy ! tous les persos appartiennent a la talentueuse SM :)_

_Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Pendant des semaines je me torturais quand a lui et voilà qu'il refaisait surface ! J'avais presque réussi a effacer sa beauté surhumaine de mon visage et le voilà qui me fixait intensément de son regard surpris . Je remarquais ses pupilles or, de la meme couleur que celle d'Emmet et Alice. Leur ressemblance etait évidemment frappante, j'avais toujours considerée Alice et Emmett magnifiques, tout comme Rosalie et Jasper. Mais jamais je n'aurais fait le lien entre eux et le garçon que j'avais rencontré... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! l'homme que j'avais rencontré avait les yeux rouges, il avait la peau sur les os et semblait triste. Le frére d'Alice avait de magnifiques yeux or, des lévres pleines et tentatrices, des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés encore plus brillants sous le jeux de lumiéres. Et surtout, surtout ! Ses yeux pétillaient et reflétaient une joie de vivre évidente . Je devais me faire des idées, il lui ressemblait peut etre mais ce n'etait pas lui._

_-Bella, Bella ! BELLA ! s'énerva Alice _

_- Oui! euh... désolée Alice je reflechissait _

_- Allez viens je vais te présenter a mon frére _

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui Bella! tu as vu comment il te regarde ? je suis sûre qu'il veut faire ta connaissance_

_Comme s'il nous avait entendu, il me lança un regard dur et froid avant de se diriger vers nous_

_- Alice, il lui fit un signe de tête et ne m'adressa même pas un regard, je rentre manger j'ai faim , a plus tard _

_Il allait partir quand , mûe par un force soudaine je l'attrapais par le bras , sont contact m'électrifiant,et lui dit _

_- Tu sais, il y a un buffet, tu n'a pas besoin de rentrer chez toi pour manger, je levais enfin les yeux vers lui et me rendit compte qu'il esquissait un sourire en coin a faire damner touts les saints de l'univers. Le rouge me monta alors violemment aux joues et quand il croisa mon regard, son visage repris son masque de dureté, il se tendit et me glaça le sang. Je lachai instantanément sa main, comme si son contact me brulait._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, lança-t-il d'une voix dûre _

_il parti ainsi, sans un regard en arrière, me laissant plongée dans ma stupéfaction. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'avais été stupide de le retenir, maintenant j'étais humiliée. Sa soeur n'avait pas vu notre échange et je pris congé d'elle et sa famille au plus grand plaisir de Rosalie. Je prétéxtais l'envie de prendre l'air et courrais me réfugier sous le kiosque du parc derrière le lycée. je fus soulagée de voir qu'il était vide et laissai libre cours a mes emotions...je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pleurais pour lui. Au fond de moi j'esperais vraiment pouvoir faire sa conaissance, demmeler touts les noeuds de cette affaire, mais lui m'avait rejeté comme une vielle chaussette. Il m'avait l'air arrogant et trop sur de lui, je m'en voulais sincerement de me mettre dans un tel êtat pour lui. Edward Cullen était peut etre d'un beauté divine mais il avait un caractére horrible. j'entendis alors des bruits de pas, ou plutot des talons, Jessica et Lauren arrivaient et j'essayais vite de sécher mes lames tout en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre. _

_-Swan ... oh tu as les yeux tout rouges... tu te serais disputé avec Alice ?_

_-Fiche moi la paix Jessica tu veux._

_-Oh mais non, c'est l'heure pour toi de payer pour ce que t'as fait cette année_

_-Ecoute Jess je pensais que t'avais oublié, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ok ? maintenant bonne soirée _

_- non non non, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Lauren fait le guet_

_-ok Jess'_

_pendant que Lauren se plaçait a l'entrée du parc Jessica s'approchait dangereusement de moi _

_- tu m'a humilié devant tout le monde le jour où Alice m'a fait un croche patte_

_Sur ces mots elle empoigna vivement mes cheveux j'essayais tant bien que mal d'echapper a sa poigne mais n'arrivait à rien. elle me fit tomber et s'assit a califourchon sur moi m'empechant tout mouvement. Tout a coup elle m'attaqua au visage, les coups pleuvaient, je sentais l'odeur du sang et la tête me tourna. puis plus aucuns coups, seulement de la douleur et du sang._

_-Que sa te serve de leçon sale garce ! Et elle parti en courant avec Lauren, de longues minutes s'écoulérent et là, j'entendis une voix magnique, un ténor grave et viril que j'entendais pour la premiére fois _

_-Belllaaaaaa ! oh ma bella reste avec moi ! je t'emméne a l'hopital !_

_des doigts froids s'étaient emparés de mon visage mais j'etais dans un si mauvais êtat que je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de cette personne. des bras puissants me soulevérent et une autre voix s'approcha, je reconnus celle d'Alice._

_-Bella ! qui t'as fait ça bella réponds moi ! dit-elle_

_-Alice !attends qu'elle arrive a l'hopital ! me defendis mon sauveur_

_-Passe par la forêt ça ira plus vite, je te couvre dit Alice_

_Quoi ? passer par la forêt ? je devais delirer !_

_-ok rejoins moi aprés _

_- tres bien a toute a l'heure_

_un silence se fit ou j'entendis mon sauveur faire quelques pas._

_-Accroche toi Bella sa risque d'aller vite _

_Malgré mon manque de force, je m'accrochai au cou de la personne _

_.Tout a coup je me sentais voler, completement éveillée, je risquai d'ouvrir un oeil mon menton reposais sur l'epaule de mon sauveur et j'admirais, a ma plus grande surprise, la foret qui défilait a toute allure, comme si j'etais dans un voiture de course poussée a sa vitesse maximum. Ma perte de sang due me faire perdre connaissance puisque lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je me retrouvais dans une chambre d'hopital._

_-Bella tu es réveillée !_

_-Jacob? Papa! vous êtes là ..._

_- Oh mon ange j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! commença mon pére en m'enlaçant. Une telle preuve d'affection était rare chez mon pére et j'en déduisi qu'il avait vraiment du avoir peur._

_- J'ai eu la trouille de te perdre Bells ! enchaina Jacob, les larmes aux yeux_

_- Qu'-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Alice et Angela t'ont cherchée partout quand tu es sortie, on t'a retrouvé dans le parc, le visage ensanglanté, conta mon pére, il etait pale et ses traits tirés déduisaient bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps._

_Les morceaux du puzzle se mirent petit a petit en place dans ma tête, les menaces et les coups de Jessica... Puis mon sauveur qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici dans ses bras... La seule personne que je connaissais qui avait autant de force etait Jake._

_- Merci de m'avoir conduit ici Jacob , repondis-je, lui lançant un faible sourire._

_- Bella, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es emmené ici ...il baissais la tête comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été present, qui étais-ce alors ?D'une main j'attrapais son menton et le forçais a me regarder dans les yeux._

_-Ne culpabilise pas Jacob. maintenant tout va bien !_

_- Qui t'a fait ça Bella ? _

_Une voix calme que je reconnaitrais entre mille me posa cette question._

_-Alice je..._

_-QUI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!_

_- Du calme Alice ! elle vient juste de se reveiller ! dit mon pére_

_Alice s'approcha de moi et mis sa main dans la mienne, le premier contact physique que nous avions réelement depuis notre rencontre, elle portait toujours des gants car sa peau etait trés sensible. Sa main etait anormalement gelée et ce contact me rappela les doigts froids de mon sauveur._

_-Desolé ! j'aurais du venir avec toi dehors, si seulement je pouvais retourner en arriére je..._

_- MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS ! hurla Jacob _

_- Jake ! arrête ! hurlais-je a mon tour _

_-Il a raison bella..._

_Je decidais de changer de sujet afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise de hurlements_

_- qui est venu me deposer ici ?_

_- mon frére..._

_-oh dés que j'irais mieux j'irais voir Emmett et je..._

_- Non._

_-Comment ça non ?_

_- Ce n'est pas Emmett c'est Edward..._

_A la prononciation de SON prénom, mes doigts se ressérent sur la main d'Alice._

_-Ah... j'irais le voir une fois que je serais sortie ! j'essayais de rester enjouée . Je tentais de me sortir de mon lit mais mes trois visiteurs me retinrent. _

_-Bella, t'es dans un sale etat, ils vont te garder encore une petite semaine, m'informa Jacob._

_-Ecoutez je vais trés bien, je veux juste sortir de cet endroit ! _

_- Non Bella, je viendrais avec Ang' te rendre visite tout les jours et on t'apporteras le journal et ordinateur d'accord ? justifia Alice_

_-mais je... _

_-pas de mais, miss Swan ! entonna une voix inconnue _

_- papa! alice se leva et alla enlacer son pére, alors c'etait lui le fameux Carlisle !_

_- Docteur je me sens trés bien ! je suis sûre que je guerirais mieux chez moi ! _

_- Non Isabella ..._

_-Bella, je prefere qu'on m'appelle Bella_

_- Eh bien d'accord ! ri le docteur Cullen avant de reprendre son serieux et de me tendre un miroir , regarde toi ._

_Je ne comprenais toujours pas mais tout s'éclairci quand je vis mon reflet dans la glace, j'avais une mine affreuse, un bandange autour du crane, les deux yeux au beurre noir, les levres pleines de plaies et toutes gonflées ainsi que des points de suture sur le coin de la bouche . J'etais horrible et cette vision de moi me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, alice m'enlaca tandis que Jacob et Charlie me rassuraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient._

_- Tu comprens alors pourquoi nous souhaitons te garder en observation ?_

_-Oui ... excusez moi docteur_

_-Tu n'a pas a t'excuser Bella ! c'est normal que tu souhaite sortir mais au vu de ton etat cela aggraverais probablement les blessures._

_-D'accord ..._

_- Edward est dehors si tu veux lui parler ._

_-Non merci docteur, je prefere me reposer._

_-Oh... trés bien... l'heure des visites est terminée. Sherrif, je vous raccompagne avec les autres._

_-Bonne nuit mon ange . Mon pére m'embrassa sur le front_

_- Il fait encore nuit ? _

_- tu as dormi toute la journée Bella, Edward t'a emmené ici hier soir..._

_- Ah ok ... Au fait papa ?_

_- Oui bell's ?_

_-Je souhaiterais déposer une plainte contre Jessica Stanley et une amie a elle, Lauren. Ce sont elles qui m'ont fait ça..._

_je remarquais que Jacob serrais les poings_

_- tres bien ma puce je m'en charge ..._

_-A plus les amis lançais-je a l'intention d'Alice et Jacob_

_Ils refermerent la porte , me laissant seule avec mes pensées..._

_On me servi mon repas et je me couchai rapidement,ereinté par ma discussion avec mon pere, Jacob et Alice..._

_Je fus reveillé par de violents maux de tête au cours de la nuit. La douleur arrivait par vagues , me forcant a m'accrocher aux draps et m'arrachant de longues plaintes de souffrances._

_-Bella... tout va bien l'infirmiére arrive pour te donner tes médicaments _

_Edward... je reconnaitrais maintenant sa voix entre mille, depuis que je savais que lui et mon sauveur etaient la meme personne._

_-Edward..._

_-je suis là bella_

_ses doigts froids se poserents sur moi, me faisant frissonner._

_-Desolé! lacha t-il en enlevant precipitemment sa main _

_- non ! ta fraicheur me soulage..._

_Je pouvais apercevoir son fabuleux sourire en coin meme dans le noir..._

_- d'accord ._

_L'infirmiére arriva, me donna mes médicaments et reparti, me laissant seule avec Edward dans ma chambre maintenant éclairée par une petite lampe sur ma table de chevet._

_- merci beaucoup Edward..._

_- Ce n'est rien c'est en partie de ma faute alors je me dois de..._

_- Pourquoi tu m'a dit que c'est ta faute_

_- Alice t'a vu quand tu es sortie , elle m'a dit que tu avais l'air vraiment mal, je ne voulais pas être désagréable soit en sûre seulement... j'avais mes raisons et ce n'est aucunement contre toi que j'ai réagis de la sorte..._

_- oh ... j'aimerais te connaitre Edward ..._

_-Bella recouche toi on parlera demain , me dit-il en souriant . J'aurais pu me consumer sur place ..._

_Je voulais lui poser des tonnes de questions, qu'est-ce que c'etait que cette course dans la forêt? notre rencontre auparavant avec l'accident, j'étais désormais sure que c'etait la meme personne qu'il y a quelques mois..._

_- d'accord..._

_je m'enfoncais a regret sous la couette réche de mon lit d'hopital et me rendormis... Ma nuit fut tres agitée, pleine de rêves bizzares . Je voyais Alice et tout sa famille avec les yeux rouges , je me reveillais dans un sursaut, cinq heures du matin... j'allumais la lumiére et voyais edward qui m'observait ..._

_- Hey ... il est encore tôt, recouche toi !_

_- Et toi ?_

_- J'ai pas envie de dormir, il s'était bizarement tendu_

_- Alors moi non plus..._

_-Bella ... dit pas de betises, tu as besoin de repos pour guerir ..._

_- Je viens de me taper a peu pres 24 heures de sommeil alors question repos je pense que mes batteries sont rechargés._

_Il esquissa un sourire mais je voyais au fond de son regard de la souffrance..._

_- Parle moi de toi . m'avait-il lancé_

_- oh je n'ais pas une vie trés palpitante tu sais !_

_- Ca m'est égal, tu veux me connaitre alors parle moi d'abord de toi ._

_- Trés bien, Je suis née a Forks mais dés mes premiers jours ma mére s'est séparée de mon pére et m'a emmené a Phoenix._

_-La grande ville, commenta Edward dans un sourire_

_- eh oui ! Là bas elle a fait la connaissance de Phil ... mais je ne m'entends absolument pas bien avec lui, alors pour lui eviter des déchirement dans la famille, j'ai préféré rejoindre Charlie au début de l'année._

_-Phoenix te manque ? _

_- Pas vraiment... j'ai eu la chance de faire la connaissance de gens pas mal... surtout Angela, Alice, jasper... j'étais tentée de dire son nom mais je me ravisai ._

_- ma soeur est quelques fois... disons ... un peu exuberante... mais elle est tellement adorable ! _

_Il passa le reste de la nuit , ou le debut de la matinée a me questionner sur mes moindres gouts . A sept heures, l'infirmiére arriva pour me faire une prise de sang et Edward pris congé. Il me promit de revenir le plus tôt possible et me laissa son numéro ..._

_J'etais dégoutée de ne pas pouvoir lui poser la question qui me brulait les lévres depuis le début mais je contais bien remédier a cette situation, j'eu des visites toute la journée et ce fut seulelent le soir qu'il montra le bout de son nez, plus beau que jamais. J'avais du mal a contenir la joie que je ressentais et un sourire béat apparaissait sur mon visage ..._

_-Edward !_

_-Comment va-tu ? en s'assayant_

_- Je guéris doucement... j'ai porté plainte contre mes agresseurs et mon pére m'a fait signé les papiers ce matin ..._

_- Bella... qui t'a fait ça ? je me sens coupable a un point... _

_- Ca ne sert a rien Edward... Pour tout te dire c'est Jessica et Lauren mais tout va bien ..._

_Il serra les poings et je vis ses jointures blanchir..._

_-Bella je ..._

_je le coupais, fermement décidée a lui poser la question..._

_- Edward, le soir du bal ce n'etait pas la premiére fois que l'on se voyait ..._

_- Bella tu es fatiguée les médicament t'assoment et tu raconte n'importe quoi ..._

_- C'etait toi durant l'accident ... tu t'es relevé sans une égratinure et tu t'es évaporé...Cette course dans les bois quand tu m'a emmené ici..._

_- Edward qui es-tu ?_

_- Quelqu'un de trop mauvais pour toi ... Au revoir Bella _

_Il parti rapidement et claqua la porte de ma chambre...Il m'avait laissé sans réponses a mes questions et je ne savais meme pas si je le reverais un jour ..._

* * *

_Et voilà'! Faites PETER ma boite a MP et les reviews si vous voulez rapidement la suite._

_Je vous fait plaisir avec un chapitre long ;) Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Jessica et Lauren et aussi de l'attitude d'Edward !_

_hope you enjoyed ! kiss ;)_

_M-W_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour nouveau chapitre :-) Je n'ai pas pu publier avant faute de connection internet ! Hate de connaitre vos impressions ! Je vous conseille fortement d'ouvrir un second onglet sur votre ordinateur et d'ecouter la musique que je vous conseillerait dans le texte ! _

_Merci de vos commentaires qui me font plaisir ! parlez de la fic autour de vous! et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton magique poir me commenter ;)_

_Enjoy !_

_Les persos sont a la meilleure ! S.M_

* * *

_CALIFORNICATION- RED HOT CHILI PEPPER_

_Je soupirais fortement en empaquetant mes dernieres affaires, je ne savais pas si je soupirais de soulagement ou de frustration. Sûrement des deux ... de soulagement car je n'en pouvais plus de voir ces quatre murs verts olive et de frustration parce que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis notre discussion quelque peu houleuse. Je me sentais humiliée et stupide, quelle idiote j'etais en pensant qu'il tenait a moi en me devait surement chercher a soulager sa conscience et ma lachai maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais hors de danger, mes plaies avaient cicatrisé et seulement un bandage maintenait le sommet de mon crâne. Le choc avait été plus important qu'on ne le pensait et j'avais dû passer une batterie d'examen médicaux pour être sûre que mon cerveau marchait correctement... Mon pére avait réglé son compte a Jessica qui a dû payer une amende conséquente et m'écrire une lettre d'excuse. Lauren avait fait le déplacement jusqu'a l'hopital pour s'excuser en personne..._

_FLASH BACK..._

_-hey bella..._

_-Lauren ? qu'es-ce que tu fout ici ? _

_- Je voulais m'excuser..._

_-Laisse tomber ça ne sert a rien...Tu n'est pas la fautive dans cette histoire..._

_-Je tiens quand meme a le faire... Bella, on aurait pû être amies si tu n'étais pas partie..._

_- Lauren je sais que tu as été influencée et je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigeur..._

_Un silence s'installa._

_- Comment vont tes blessures ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place prés de moi _

_- Je guéris tout doucement, il faut dire qu'elle m'a sacrément amoché..._

_J'essquissais un pauvre sourire pour eviter de la faire culpabiliser . Elle avait la tête baissée et laissais échapper un sanglot. Je me redressais vivement et pris sa main dans la mienne._

_- Lauren ... j'aimerais qu'on oublie cette histoire et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases . ok ?_

_-Oh merci Bella ! fit elle en se jetant a mon coup._

_- Je t'en prie !_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK..._

_Depuis elle me rendait visite tout les jours, a l'instar d'Alice, Jasper et Angela. Mais aucune nouvelle de LUI... Silence radio depuis notre altercation et cela me blessait...Moi qui pensait avoir une reponse, j'en suis réduite a me poser encore plus de questions._

_Pourquoi une reaction aussi coléreuse ? Pourquoi un changement aussi rapide de comportement? Etait-il lunatique?!_

_Je m'enervais en fermant la fermeture éclair de mon petit cabas. Pourquoi accorder seulement une pensée a une personne pareille qui paraissait vouloir me connaitre ! Il s'était enfuit comme si mes questions lui avaient fait l'effet d'un electrochoc. C'est a ce moment la que je réalisais... Je lui avait tout dit de moi... parlé de ma vie dans les moindres détails, je m'etais confié a lui comme a personne et je ne savais strictement rien de lui! Les larmes affluérent a mes yeux. Quelle débile! Il devait s'être bien moqué de moi aprés lui avoir tout raconté. Bien sur j'essayais de soutirer des infos sur lui a Alice mais dés que le sujet de nos conversation se rapprochais plus ou moins d'Edward elle se tendait perceptiblement et j'eviter d'approfondir. Je pris mon sac par le bras me dirigeais vers le hall. Carlisle Cullen avait signé un peu plus tôt mes papiers de sortie et Charlie m'attendait dans le hall. Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand je vis Edward adossé au comptoir de l'accueil, la secretaire semblait visiblement charmée. Une bouffée de rage m'envahit ... quel petit con ! Je me deplacais d'un pas furibond vers le comptoir ou je devais recuperer mon dossier medical. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler a le seconde secretaire, il sembla alors enfin remarquer ma presence car il coupa court a la discussion._

_-Vous direz a mon pére que je suis passé._

_-Tres bien jeune homme. La secretaire voulait avoir l'air charmeur mais c'etait plus vulgaire qu'autre chose, exposant son decolté a Edward._

_Et il s'en alla en coup de vent... sans meme un regard pour moi... pourquoi fallait-il que ma poitrine se comprime ainsi lorsqu'il m'ignorait royalement ? Saletés de reactions stupides ! La voix de mon pere me sortis de mes reveries._

_- On peut y aller cherie ?_

_-Euh oui papa!_

_Je recuperais en vitesse mon dossier et me dirigeais avec mon pere dans la voiture. La route defilait rapidement lorsque j'apercus tout a coup une silhouette adossée a un arbre. Je plissais les yeux afin de mieux voir et pu enfin distinger son visage. Edward Cullen etait là, en plein milieu de la foret a observer la voiture de mon pére. Je m'autorisais alors a reprendre mon souffle._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?_

_- Non papa je suis seulement un peu fatiguée...Je reportais mon attention sur mon pére._

_-nous sommes bientôt arrivés mon ange._

_Je retournais alors le regard sur la fôret mais aucune trace de vie n'etait presente. Bon sang ! il fallait vraiment que j'arrete d'imaginer Edward present dans touts les recoins de notre etat ou ma santé mentale allait en pâtir... arrivée a la maison, propre et changée, je m'enfonçais dans mon lit essayant de detendre chaque parcelle de mon corps pour trouver le sommeil. Avant que celui-ci s'empare de moi, je m'autorisais un dernier regard vers la fenêtre , j'aurais juré avoir vue une forme sombre se déplacer! Desespérée par ma propre stupidité je fermais les yeux et laissais Morphée m'emporter..._

* * *

_Hope your enjoyed ! Kiss ! Maintenant a vos marques, prets, reviewez ! * oui, bon je sais c est pas français* ^^_

_MW_


	7. Chapter 7

_hi everyone ! un nouveau chapitre ce week end qui vous plaira je l'espere ;) sachez que je fait de mon mieux mais avec les cours qui ont repris c'est difficile trouver un rythme d'ecriture ! je tiens donc a m'excuser à l'avance s'il m'arrive d'avoir du retard ! on retrouve aujourd'hui notre chère Bella pour de nouvelles aventures ^^_

_Avant de vous laisser a la lecture, j'aimerais faire ma chiante ^^ en esperant que cela ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Voilà les reviews sont le seul salaire et la seule recompense pour nous qui ecrivons... je trouve que pour le nombre de visites que j'ai par chapitre le nombre de reviews est, disons-le, quasi inexistant... Je suis desolée de vous faire perdre mon temps avec ça et je sais que surement pas mal d'entre vous vont zapper ce paragraphe mais je veux que vous sachiez qu'un petit commentaire, c'est pas long, ça ne coûte rien et surtout ça procure une grande joie à l'auteur( enfin pour ma part c'est la cas ^^) alors maintenant je me tais et vous laisse profiter du chapitre 3_

_ps: commenteeeezzz !_

_enjoy! ^^_

* * *

_-Je suis une grande fille je peux y aller toute seule !_

_- Non Bella. Le docteur Cullen a été trés clair, tu ne pourra y aller que si tu es accompagnée !_

_-Ton pére a raison Bell's ! Et puis tu me vexes là, tu ne veux pas de moi? _

_Alice me refaisait le coup du regard de chien battu, je detournais les yeux de peur de lui ceder._

_-Bien sur que si ma 'Lice! Mais ..._

_-L'affaire est conclue alors ! s'enthousiasma Alice en sautillant, le sourire au lévres. Elle s'apprétait à reserver un billet dans le même vol que moi pour m'accompagner a Phoenix._

_-Nooon Alice ! m'écriai-je en posant ma main sur son poignet pour l'empecher de cliquer sur le bouton reserver . Le contact glacé de sa peau me surprit un instant mais je n'en fit cure, trop occupée à negocier avec Charlie et Alice mon depart pour Phoenix en solitaire. Le sourire fané d'Alice me tira de mes pensées internes._

_- Je disais Alice... fis-je en soutenant son regard desaprobateur ... que toi comme Charlie savez à quel point je deteste etre chaperonnée..._

_-Ma puce tu sais que... amorça charlie. Je ne pus entendre la fin de sa phrase, une douleur lancinante s'abbati sur mon crâne, me faisant tomber par terre sous le poids de la douleur. J'entendis la cri paniqué de Charlie et Alice, puis plus rien que de la douleur... De la douleur a l'êtat pur, traversant mon corps par vagues, toutes plus devastatrices les unes que les autres, m'arrachant des plaintes gutturales. Des bras qui me portent dans l'escalier, qui me posent dans mon lit, la voix du docteur cullen. Une piqûre dans le creux de mon bras puis plus rien..._

_._

_. _

_ - Bella... Bella ouvre les yeux ... _

_Oh mon dieu ça ne pouvait pas être lui..._

_-Ed-edward... essayais-je de prononcer, les paupiéres toujours closes_

_- Oui Bella... c'est moi, ouvre les yeux maintenant ..._

_- mmmh grognais-je, trop heureuse dans mon hallucination auditive_

_-un rire cristallin retenti alors, c'etait sans aucun doute le plus realiste des rêves que je faisais depuis qu'Edward avait commencé à hanter mon sommeil... allez ouvre les yeux maintenant! _

_Je soufflais un bon coup, persuadée qu'en ouvrant les yeux je serais seule dans ma chambre mis ce fut tout le contraire. Deux yeux or me fixaient intensément accompagnés d'un sourire en coin que je ne connaissis que trop bien, le rouge me monta presque instantanement aux joues. _

_-Bonjour marmotte, me lança-t-il _

_-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_Son regard devint instantanement empli de douleur_

_- Tu a fait une grosse crise suite a ton choc ..._

_- Mais ça remonte a plus de deux semaines! _

_-Oui, c'est pour cela que ca nous a tous surpris... Ta migraine s'est declenchée si rapidement que mon pére a dû t'injecter le calmant par piqûre. Rien que cette phrase me donna la nausée, je detestais les piqûres._

_Je repris mes esprits rapidement, qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait ici? Il du voir mon expression incomprise car il ajouta:_

_-Ton père et Charlie sont partis à l'hopital pour te prendre rendez-vous pour des analyses complementaires et Alice avait rendez vous avec Jasper donc elle m'a appelée pour que je veille sur toi..._

_-Oh, ma colére contre lui remontait petit a petit._

_-Bon, je vais te laisser ... je suis en bas s'il y a un probléme._

_je le coupais dans son élan en le retenant par le bras et en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_-S'il te plait reste! il sourit, me rallongea sur mon lit et deposa un baiser sur mon front._

_-Non Bella tu dois dormir... Alors dans un geste desespéré, je m'accrochais à sa chemise._

_-Bella ! que... _

_-reste pres de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande! couinais-je_

_-tres bien ...soupira-t-il, il s'allongea pres de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi sereine dans les bras de celui qui m'avait ignoré royalement. Comme pour repondre à la question qui me brulais les lévres depuis notre derniére rencontre, il enchaîna._

_-Tu vais raison Bella, nous nous sommes déja rencontrés plusieurs fois..._

_cette revelation me coupa le souffle car j'avas enfin ma reponse mais elle ne me fit bizzarement pas peur._

_-Que-ce que tu es Edward ? un silence pesant s'installa et je n'osais pas le briser, de peur de casser cette bulle de securité dans laquelle je me sentais dans ses bras._

_-je te le dirais Bella mais... laisse moi un peu de temps..._

_- tout ce que tu voudras, lui repondis-je en me blotissant un peu plus contre lui_

_Le sommeil commenca a s'emparer de moi quand je le sentit se lever _

_-nooon... repondis-je de ma voix ensomeillée_

_-bella... je ne veux pas qe ton pére arrive et se fasse de fausses idées sur moi... je veux faire les choses bien ..._

_Attendez... ca voulait dire qu'il tenait a moi ? Malgré mon esprit totalment eveillé, je decidais de mesurer a quel point il tenait a moi._

_-embrasse moi Edward... lançais-je d'un voix faussement endormie. Un long silence s'installa et je pris peur mais je devais rester calme si je voulais reussir a le duper. Tout a coup des lévres fraiches vinrent se poser sur les miennes ce qui fit frissoner mon corps de plaisir. edward rompit ce contact bien trop rapidement a mon goût mais je me laissais faire, quelques instants plus tard, le sommeil m'avait de nouveau submergé mais je crus entendre au loin le son d'Edward._

_- ma Bella..._

_A mon reveil Edward etait toujours assis prés de moi, son visage s'illumina quand il me vit ouvrir les yeux, je lui souris timidement a mon tour._

_-Bella, commença-t-il, laisse moi t'accompagner a Phoenix..._

* * *

_voili voilou pour aujourd'hui ! Mais que répondra Bella ?... j'espere que ça vous a plu :) je vous redemande de me commenter ( oui je sais je suis agacante mais vous m'aimez pour ça non ? non? bon eh bien je sors... ^^) bref plus il y aura de commentaires plus j'irais vite. Alors, questions, suggestions, remarques ? lachez vous sur les reviews ._

_Luv you 3 M.W_


End file.
